Opposites Attract
by sastars429
Summary: Sanya's past present and future is scarred by the notorious Beyond Birthday. He murdered her mother,and now she is left all alone at Whammy's house where she find comfort in an unlikely canidate. NearxOC MattxOc MelloxOC Rated T for Mello's naughty lang.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, thanks for deciding to read my story? Its mostly an L vs. BB plot, but a little bit of Kira will be thrown in here and there. The timeline is a little messed up, and I'm sorry about that. Technically the whole BB incident happened around… 5-7 years earlier than the book, and I'm sorry if you don't like stories that aren't right when it comes to the timeline. That's pretty much the only thing that's wrong about it (the timeline). Near is nine, Mello and Matt are eleven. **

**Pssssttt… I am kind of nervous about this story, so tell me if you like it or I may discontinue…. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note.**

**Please R&R**

**Now to the story.**

**Opposites Attract**

Life was hard. I learned that young. Love doesn't exist in my world, only hatred and war. The only person I have ever known to be capable of love, was murdered. My mother had loved me, well at least that's what I was told, and that's what I'm going to believe. My mother was murdered when I was three years old. Brutally, at that. I had been the adopted daughter of Backyard Bottomslash.

I was never really bothered by the horror story of my mother. Mainly because nobody had ever taken the time to explain it to me. However, I do remember the killer well, all to well.

His ruby eyes are burned into my soul. I had been in the kitchen, playing with the cereal my bother had lain out for me while she went to blow dry her hair in the bathroom.

Then the man came. He had seemed friendly at first, but I was fooled.

_The cereal that was in front of me was oddly intriguing. The flakes kept swirling around whenever I would hit the table hard enough. My mother called to me, telling me to stop playing with my food, and I did. For awhile. When I was sure she had forgotten, I began to play with it again. _

_I was in the middle of making a tower out of cereal, when the door opened. The door opened slowly and silently, and I assumed it was just my nanny, so I kept playing with my cereal._

_I realized something was wrong when I didn't see anybody in the kitchen, or picking up after me. I turned around to see a man, he was dressed in black, but he wasn't wearing a mask. He had black hair, and his skin resembled the porcelain my mother called 'China'._

_He seemed equally surprised to see me, he hadn't expected a child with the way Backyard Bottomslash lived her life. He had been trailing her for some time now, and he knew she wasn't dating anyone, and she was a simple bank worker. When he saw me gaping at him, it was his turn to say something._

"_Don't worry, I'm only here to take you're mommy. You have plenty of time left, Sanya Okoye."_

That's all I remember of the early years of my life. The few years I had experienced real love. When I was born, my birth mother, whose name and face are a mystery to me, gave me up. Then one magical day the saint, also known as Backyard Bottomslash, adopted me.

From ages one to three, I was happy. Backyard's family wasn't too appreciative of me, and they had nothing good to say when she had adopted me, in fact, all they had to say were bad things.

They'd complain about how I had a gene disorder, how my skin was coal black, and Backyard's was porcelain white, how Backyard wasn't married, so there was no way she could take care of me.

Backyard never faltered. She fought tooth and nail for me to be accepted in the family. She tried to explain that my gene disorder was called Alexandria's Genesis, and such a pretty disorder shouldn't even be called a disorder, it should be called a gift. She told them that we didn't need to have the same color skin to be family, and she told them that she didn't need a man to raise a healthy and independent woman.

But, that day never came. When Backyard died, the only people to go to her funeral were me and my nanny. After the funeral I sat on the ground, getting stains all over my best dress, and I tried to will my mommy back to life.

I wanted to lie there forever, it was the closest I would ever get to my beloved mother. The closest I would ever get to hearing her voice again, the closest I would get to feeling my mommy's warm arms hold me against her, to listen to her soft heartbeat…

Too soon, I was whisked away by my nanny and put into a black car to go who knows where.

Eventually I lost count of how many times I had been changed orphanages, how many nights I cried myself to sleep, how many states I had been in. It didn't matter to me. I hadn't talked much since my mommy died, and nobody really seemed to care, or did they want to hear my voice. If someone asked me a question I'd answer it, or if I had something to say, I'd say it. Nobody seemed to understand that.

The orphanage I was currently residing in was a poor one, in an even poorer neighborhood. I had been sitting in my room all day, listening to the children play outside. It was a sunny day, and it felt so good to bask in the sun.

Three barely audible knocks came from outside. I stood up slowly and walked even slower to the door.

Outside stood a small boy, probably the age of five or six. I, myself, am only nine, but I couldn't help but notice how skinny the boy was. I glanced at myself, and I realized that we were all skinny here.

"The matron wants to see you." He said quietly, scurrying down the hallway, desperate to get away from the creepy girl who lived in room three hundred and seven. That's what everyone called me, and I actually found it rather humorous, it made me sound like a horror movie character.

As I walked down the hallway, getting looks of hatred from the other children, I realized that I was beginning to outgrow my clothing. My denim jumper was now an inch shorter than it used to be, and my pink shirt I wore under it was starting to become tight. They were dirt stained, and seemed rather old and ratty. I would have to go see Penny to get another jumper.

I knocked twice on the door and waited for the Matron to tell me to come in, she replied almost instantly, but something about her voice indicated excitement.

"Sit. Sit!" She said with such excitement that I immediately sat down. "We aren't a very fancy orphanage…" She said, pausing to think about how money was stretched thin here. "But, I have arranged a new orphanage for you. A better one. For smart children, just like you! It's called Whammy's House." Her voice turned bitter at the end of her statement.

I looked at her expectantly, hoping she'd take the hint to explain herself. "Sorry, Sanya. This orphanage might be rough for you… This orphanage isn't usually for people like you. Sure they have some odd people, but classes are held in the building, with your peers. You can't avoid people like you do here." I nodded and stood up. I didn't care to hear the orphanage matron call me odd and antisocial. She didn't know me at all. In fact, she was just like everyone else. She avoided me like the plague.

"The car is coming for you in an hour. Sorry about the short notice, but I just received the information as well. Here is the fax." She said, handing me a piece of paper. As I was leaving the office she called after me.

"Go see Penny, get some nicer clothes, you look like a homeless child."

_I am homeless._ I thought, leaving the office and heading towards Penny's. Penny's room wasn't far from mine. I walked into her room and handed her the fax. She read it at lightning speed and looked at me.

"Ooh. Special opportunities at a smart house, eh? Sounds like something the Grouch would send you to." I just nodded.

"Well, here, let me get you some fresh rags. You can't go entering some fancy-shmancy place like that!" She said grabbing my wrist and dragging me to her closet. She dug out some clothes and I threw them on.

I left her room and went to mine to pack. She didn't seem sad that I was going, just happy for me. Penny was nice, and I felt sorry for her. She got outlawed by the other kids, and even the matron, for being nice to me. I could tell that we wouldn't have ever been good friends, but at least she was nice.

When I got to my room I realized I didn't have anything to pack. I had a teddy bear and my contacts, which I was already wearing.

My contacts were ugly. They were a muddy brown that no one ever paid attention to. It was better than the attention my normal eyes got. Some people said it was a sin to have violet eyes, my mommy had just said that it was a beautiful gift that I should never take for granted.

I took my contacts out and looked at myself in the mirror. Staring into my purple eyes, trying to see something that wasn't there. Maybe if I stared long enough, I could relive my memories with my mom. Then, a sleek black car pulled up. Just like the one I'd been taken away in six years ago. I put my contacts back in and headed outside.

I walked out to gaze at the car. A man, who was very old, got out and opened the passenger side for me. I was about to thank him when I saw the man who would be riding with me. He turned his head, slowly, to meet my gaze.

I wasn't able to breathe. The oxygen caught in my throat and I let out an unbearable choking sound. My face felt wet, and then I realized I was crying. I was backing away from the car, screaming.

"MURDERER!" I heard a someone shriek. Then I found out I was the source of the scream. It didn't sound like me, the sound was guttural, grating, shrill, and scared. I hadn't been scared like this in years.

My first sense to go was hearing. Eventually I couldn't hear a thing. All I could see was his shocked face in the distance and people began to run towards me, thinking I had a psychotic break. Then I couldn't smell or feel anything anymore, I saw myself falling backwards.

Then my vision began to fade, eventually all I could see was his haunting face in the distance. Then, I blacked out.

I felt lost. Everything was dark, I was floating. I couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. All around me I could see his haunting face, something wasn't quite right though. His eyes… they were a graying shade of blue… and they looked so innocent.

I searched my mind for the picture that I had remembered perfectly, for the past six years. The picture of the man who had killed my mother.

I projected it somehow so I was now staring at what seemed to be two different people.

They were identical in every single way… but one. The killers eyes were ruby red, they were menacing, evil, scary, and he seemed proud of it.

This man… this strange and awkward man, his eyes were a graying shade of blue, and he just seemed tired. He seemed like a good man that was just _so_ tired. But, I won't be fooled. I am sure this is some sort of act. If I can hide my past, and my eyes, so could he.

I stayed silent for awhile. Enjoying the bliss of the darkness, when voices began to come to me in whispers.

"_Is she okay?" _Came a mans voice, he seemed genuinely concerned.

"_Well, no one had ever come to Whammy's unconscious," _A lady said, letting out a lighthearted chuckle. _"She's malnourished, distraught, but otherwise she seems to be okay. In fact, I bet she can hear us now. She should be waking up soon." _She said in a more serious way.

"_We aren't sure what happened. She called L a murderer." _Came the mans voice again. Who was L?

Then I felt my eyelids flutter, the nurse had predicted it perfectly. The room had light that was so bright it blinded me.

"Why hello there," The man said to me, realizing I was up. He was the same elderly man from earlier. The woman seemed friendly. She was pudgy and was wearing pink scrubs.

"Where am I?" I asked. The walls were white, and everything in here seemed sterile.

"You are in the Whammy's House Infirmary. You passed out earlier." He said, and immediately the memories rushed back. I instinctively pulled my knees to my chest and flung my hands up to my face. "Please don't let him hurt me. Please." I said quietly, whimpering, then I realized. I had been talking a lot lately. I hadn't even opened my mouth for six years, and now I was screaming and telling people that I didn't want _him _to hurt me.

"What are you talking about, child?" I composed myself quickly, and realized maybe it didn't happen, or something, and that I should try my hardest to stay out of the asylum for smart kids, too.

The next few hours were complicated ones. I had managed to get cleared to leave the infirmary, and now I had to go see the head of the orphanage, also known as Roger, for reasons that I wasn't really sure of.

Roger's office was nice, and the chairs were comfy. He greeted me and I gave a small nod. "We need to discuss your alias, we already have a few, you just need to tell us if their fine. Is Quari alright?"

I nodded, and that's what the meeting consisted of. Really interesting, I know. I think he was just concerned that I might be crazy and wanted to see me in person to see if I could really harm anybody.

I walked to the library to see if it would have anything interesting. The past few orphanages I had been at didn't have a library, and I was excited to see this one's. We were in England, which I recently found out, and that the building was rather large.

I wanted to shriek with excitement when I saw the library. They had separate floors for fiction and nonfiction! Most of the people I knew before would tell me how big of a nerd I am, but now I was amongst other nerds, so for once, I could be myself.

I was walking through the shelves of the books, touching each one of them, trying to find a good book. I had the biggest smile on my face, because libraries made me forget about my troubles.

Then I stopped when I saw a book. _To Kill a Mockingbird _had been the only book my mother had ever read to me.

I felt tears well up in my eyes but I took the book off the shelf anyway and began to page through it. Eventually I began to laugh, realizing what a big bi-polar baby I was.

"Hey! There's a meeting going on over here, keep it down." Came a voice from across the room. I turned my head to see a blonde boy about my age chomping on a chocolate bar, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, I didn't notice, I'm sor-" I looked at the people he was with. There was a boy with red-brown hair who wore goggles, a white haired albino boy, who in my opinion was very strange, and lastly, my eyes fell upon _him. _

He was staring at me with cautioned interest, and he seemed to be trying to gauge my reaction. Without warning I shrieked and began to run away. I soon found out there was no way to go without running into _him._

_He _was my worst nightmare come to life. _He _had taken the life of my mother. And me? I'm only nine. I'm scared.

I tripped over tables and chairs, trying to jump over things, and then I saw the safest place. A table that was in the corner. I quickly got under it and covered my face, pulling my knees up to my chest.

Then I sobbed, I turned hysterical and felt like I wanted to sit there for hours, maybe the rest of my life. The only word I could think of was mommy. I called for my mommy like a five year old, begging for her to come save me. She never did.

**To be honest, I kind of did this story on a whim, so tell me if you like it, or it might be discontinued for some time.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Til' Next Time,**

**Sastars429**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, this chapter is significantly shorter than the last. Sorry 'bout that. Also, significantly more messed up, in my opinion, and yes, I kind of do think the OC is kind of crazy…**

**BWHAHAHAH!!**

**Then again, so am I. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note, and im not close enough to Mello yet to force him to do the disclaimer.**

**OH, and does anyone else think that the actor of Doon in The city of ember looked like an RL Matt? I mean, he wears a STRIPED SHIRT, too. Its crazy. **

None of the boys at the table moved. In fact, I think most of them were scared to move, just like I was scared to move.

So we sat there. In an unstoppable stand-still in time. Just staring at each other. I was beginning to hate stand-stills. They felt like forever and like an instant at the same time. I didn't know whether to feel rushed or laidback.

The first one to speak was the albino boy. "I think she is afraid of L."

"No shit, Sherlock!" The blonde boy screamed at him. The gamer didn't even flinch at the boys sudden outburst. I noted that it was probably normal for him to be irritable. "But, why would she be afraid of the worlds greatest detective?" He asked, his voice calming down just a little bit.

I wasn't afraid, though. At least not anymore. In fact, I was curious. I wanted to walk over to him and stare at his eyes. I wanted to look at them until _my _eyes hurt. They were so different from the ruby stones that belonged to my mothers murderer. His obsidian eyes didn't scare me, in fact, I was enchanted by them. But, I didn't trust him one bit either. That mistrust for him is the only thing that kept me under that table.

He was also the first to move. He got out of his awkward position in the chair skillfully, unfolding his legs like a spider. He was very tall, and I felt minuscule in comparison.

He walked slowly toward the table, and for a few moments, I felt the urge to run. He towered over me and then bent down and looked at me.

I knew what he was doing. He was analyzing me, and I analyzed him right back. I would probably think he was a creeper if I wasn't so used to people looking at me like I wasn't human. The blonde, wasn't so calm about it though.

He sat there tense, trying to figure out what was happening, like he couldn't believe L was paying so much attention to me.

"Mister, this question has been nagging me, why are your eyes the color of obsidian?" I was surprised to hear my own voice ring through the room. It wasn't calm, or very cute for the matter. My tone had been very matter-of-fact and cold.

"Well," He began, his voice monotonous, unfazed by the question. "My mother had the genetic code-" I raised my hand to interrupt him.

"Yes, yes. Very well, sir, I am acquainted with the genetic code. I know _why _you were _born _with opaque eyes, but my question is: Why aren't they red like they were before?"

"Red? Im not entirely sure that my eyes have ever even been _red." _He replied, his gaze not leaving me. "In fact, Im ninety-seven percent positive they've always been the color that they are now." The boys at the table just listened to our conversation, carefully. Analyzing my behavior, well, except the red haired one who was still bent over a video game.

I believed him, but I didn't trust him, but it was enough to get me out from under the table to face him head on. If he was planning on murdering me, it wasn't now, and my initial freak out was over.

"Are you alright?" Was the first question he asked once I was out from under the table.

"Well, you were analyzing me that entire time, so what have you concluded?" I asked, curious of his answer.

"I am ninety-nine point eight percent sure that you are mentally stable. Scared and slightly depressive, but stable. Those are my conclusions." He replied shortly. "And what have you concluded about me?"

"Umm… you're far smarter than I, you may or may not be the man who murdered my parents, uh, those kids are close to you, or something…" I said, trying to reply shortly like he did. I was never much good at it, though. I always paused or stopped to think when the answer didn't need thinking.

***

The next day I had to go to my first classes. I got ready early and spent the rest of the morning finding my classes and getting there early so I wouldn't be the stupid new kid who was late. I hated being that kid, because everyone saw you when you entered.

Wammy's classrooms reminded me of a sports stadium. There were tiered seats, and each one was just a long desk that you shared with everybody, at first I hated the idea, because everyone of my classmates would see my stuff, when I saw neatly laid out notebooks by each seat, a pencil, and a stack of books in the corner.

My teacher was a young woman of about the age of thirty, and very organized. I immediately knew why the desks were so neat. Chances were she had one notebook for every student, a pencil, and books. That way they were required to bring nothing to class, and messy unorganized students, like myself, wouldn't clutter her room.

"Oh, hello there. You must be my new student. Quari, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, you may have expected this school to be like others you have gone to, but it has come to my understanding that you used to change classrooms where you used to live?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Not here at Wammy's. Everything you require is here, and you will hand your notebook at the end of the day. If you are not understanding it, make sure to make a note in your notebook, and we'll make sure to help you." I gulped. I was _not _a normal note taker.

"Excuse me ma'am, what about things like graph paper-"

"Any special type of paper is included in each notebook. The notebook is thicker than most, and contains every type of paper you will need." And with that, she sent me to my desk. I looked at my notebook to see my name neatly written across the cover, my room number, and a list of my classes.

Selfishly, I looked at the covers of people sitting around me. To the left of me was Near, to the right was Linda, in front of me was Mello, and behind me was Jacent.

I sat down and began writing.

_I'm sorry, but I must pre-apologize for the notes that may be written in this notebook, and you this misfortune of trying to understand them. I don't always understand things, and so to help remember something, I must often draw a picture or write a short story that often makes no sense and leads to you thinking that I am a disturbed chi-_

I stopped when I felt someone reading what I was writing. I looked to my left to see the white-haired kid from the library reading what I was writing at unimaginable speed. I don't know how he was able to read my barely legible handwriting, and I instinctively raised a hand to cover what I had been writing.

"Interesting." He said before turning away.

"Not everyone can be perfect, okay? So what if I have to draw the letter Y with a cowboy hat to remember that the Y values are called the 'range'?" I said to him through clenched teeth. "At least I am warning her of my messed up brain."

He remained emotionless, just listening to me as I told him about all the messed up notes I have taken, I was in the middle of talking about the one time I invented demon bugs to explain slope-intercept form when the blonde and red haired children from the library walked in.

I was talking sort of loud, and they heard me. "I told you she was crazy, Matt." The blonde said, laughing his head off.

"At least I'm no cross dresser." I said harshly, not caring about his feelings at this point, it was my first day at school, and a decent number of people already thought I was crazy, and I was running my mouth a lot more than I ever did. I guess it was because, for the first time, people listened to what I said.

"What did you say? You bastard! Take that back!" He yelled, letting loose a chain of colorful words that someone his age.

"A nine year old should not know those words!" I shouted back. His friend, Matt, that had been trying to hold back his friend let go and slapped himself on the forehead, shaking his hand.

"I really wish you hadn't said that." He said, returning to his video game and getting out of the classroom. Meanwhile the blonde was sucking in a large amount of air.

"You want to say that to my face, you slut?!? Im not nine years old like that stupid sheep, Near! Im ten, and three quarters!" He shouted, charging towards me.

_Uh-oh._

**Yep, I know. Typical Mello. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Mello: Im going to beat her so badly-**

**Me: YOU CANT REVEAL WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IM CENSORING YOU, MISTER!**

**Mello: -CENSORED-**

**Me: AHAHAH!! GOODBYE, MELLO! -sends to censor land.-**

**See ya, please review! Thanks to my two first reviewers!**

xYuzuki-Tachiox

xxyangxx2006

**Thanks a gazillion for reviewing!**


	3. Update Soon, AN :

Author Note:

So, I only had time to write one, and I definitely think this story deserves it the most. I love you guys for reviewing, and I feel very special that you guys are sticking with me through this lack of updating. I've been having plenty of issues- laziness, family, health, etc. Plus, school finals are FINALLY over, same with all of the project. So heres the thing, I PROMISE an update by this weekend, and probably sooner than that because you guys deserve it.

Thank you very much,

Sastars429

:)


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No long disclaimers, i know some people HAVE to read what the author said, and i don't want to keep you waiting, so no I do not own death note. **

It only took me about four seconds to realize what was happening, but it only took Mello about three to get to me. Before I knew it I was on top of the desk behind my row and a girl was shrieking.

"Mello! What did you do? I'm telling on you!" Shrieked an unbearably shrill voice from the far corner of the room. I turned my head to see a short girl dressed in a cute skirt and sweater vest. She was wearing buckled dress shoes and pig-tails in her hair. Before any of us had any time to react, she turned on her heel and left the room.

"Roger is going to be so mad at you for beating up the new kid already. No self-restraint?" Chuckled Matt from the doorway.

"She's telling Roger? I'll get my room privileges taken away again! I'll have to be stuck in a room with some _other kid!_" exclaimed Mellow as he ran out of the room after the girl.

"He makes it sound so terrible that he actually may have to socialize." I laughed and sat down. Mello's hit had surprisingly left me unscathed and I felt perfectly fine.

"You don't have to room with him most of the time." Matt sighed and sat down next to Mello's assigned seat.

Students had begun to file into the sports-stadium like classroom at an alarming speed, and Mello rushed into the classroom dragging the girl from earlier by the wrist.

"I promise I'll get you some candy later if you don't tell on me, Linda." Mello begged as he dragged her to her seat.

"Ow, Mello you're hurting my wrist." She said yanking back to no avail. "Okay! Okay, I give in. I want chocolate candy bars or _better._" She told him, turning around to take a seat. Mello sighed and hopped over the desk to sit in his.

Throughout class I had trouble paying attention to whatever the teacher was teaching us, and I was heartbroken to find that we had an assessment at the end of class. The other students didn't seem too shocked by it, and when Linda saw my expression she explained.

"We have an assessment on what we know and what we've learned every day. This is the first one, and then we have one at the end of the d-" She said, but was cut off by the teacher.

"No talking! You have a half-hour to complete the assessment, if you finish earlier you may go to lunch early or to your dormitories." She said harshly before turning around to sit down.

I decided to use my normal test taking tips; that is best-guessing, skipping if I don't understand it, and always choosing 'C' if I'm completely at loss. I know, the last one doesn't make much sense, but C is my lucky letter.

Unfortunately, I answered almost all of them C. Nothing on the entire assessment made sense to me, and I wasn't even on the second question when the boy sitting next to me, Near or something, finished. It had only been five or so minutes, and there were thirty questions. I grumbled and sighed. I was hopeless, and I definitely shouldn't be at this school. I'm not even close to being smart enough.

I sighed when the teacher said time was up. I glanced around the room dejectedly. There were only three children left besides myself. Two of them were napping. The other was the boy behind me, Jacent, was making some sort of contraption out of school supplies, but he was clearly finished with the assessment. I mentally cried and circled C for the last four questions.

"Jacent, please disassemble that contraption before you leave; I believe the last one _bit _me." The teacher said, dislike dripping from her words.

"Paperclips, pencils, paper, and pens can't bite ma'am. I think you're mistaken." He said sweetly, taking his contraption apart. The teacher glared and we walked out of the room.

"So what was it that you were making?" I asked once we left the room. The device had looked complex, and I had always been curious about spur of the moment inventions.

"I don't know yet," He said sighing at the materials in his hands, "I didn't get to finish it. The last one was something that drew perfectly straight lines on its own, and all you have to do is push on the paperclip." He said as he produced a well-crafted device from his pocket. After a moment he put his invention back in his pocket and looked at his materials again. "I'm sure this one will be much more useful."

I listened in fascination as he talked about paperclip gears and eraser and pencil pulleys and levers. This kid was by far smarter about building than anyone I had ever known, and listening to him was beyond intriguing.

"I guarantee you every kid here wants to grow up to be the next L," He sighed as we walked into the lunchroom. "I just want to grow up to build the most fascinating and enthralling systems in the world and to make life easier. Did you know people in Germany don't have parking lots like in England? They build their parking lots _up. _You get a number and a big crane lifts your car up into a slot. Isn't that amazing?" He asked as his eyes filled with wonder. I realized then that I really enjoyed Jacent, he wasn't your typical kid, he wasn't afraid to do or enjoy things that other kids didn't.

"So what got you stuck in this creative wasteland?" He asked as we entered the lunchroom.

"I'm not really sure. I think partly because of a score I got on a test, and partly because my orphan matron would have given anything to get rid of me," I sighed as I picked up a tray. Whammy's has a pretty average lunchroom. There were lines, counters, lunch ladies, and trays. Not to mention the seats were connected to the tables. "What got you here? Did you build a bridge out of school supplies to save a bunch of children?" I asked with a smirk.

He chuckled and got some food, the lunch ladies were serving us chicken and vegetables. "No, I actually scored one of the best in the nation on my schools science or math test. Originally, they were only _interested _in me, but when the came to the interview and saw all of my inventions they asked me to go to Whammy's House." He finished as we sat down at an empty table in the corner of the room.

"You got asked? I kind of, well, got taken against my will..." I asked quietly, not really sure if that was the best way to put it. I had said 'okay' to my orphan matron when she told me.

"I had parents, so they assumed it wouldn't be right to just _take _me, but I didn't care. I hate my parents and they hate me. They immediately jumped at the idea of sending me away. I really believe they had a party once I left." He confessed and then turned to me with a smile. He brushed his light brown hair out of his eyes for a second and I saw that they were the most bright emerald green I had seen; his eyes were more beautiful than mine.

We had been eating for awhile when I noticed that Near wasn't in the lunchroom. I had slowly been counting off all the people in my class and I noticed he wasn't there.

"Hey Jacent, where is Near?" I asked as I continued to scan the room.

"Well Mello kind of torments him, and the kid is all skin and bones. Most of us think he doesn't really eat much at all, or that he just tries to avoid Mello. He's number one around here so nobody really questions his methods or actions." He explained and took a bite of his chicken.

"Oh," I said thinking for a moment, "What number are you?" I asked lightly, hoping it didn't sound too demanding.

"Me? I'm number thirty-two or so out of about a hundred and fifty." He replied. I smiled, he was definitely going to be smarter than me.

When we were both done eating we went separate ways to go to our dormitories. When I got to mine there was a cute little note posted on the door. I read it and headed to Roger's office with dread.

The note had read:

_When you receive this note after your lunch period please head to Rogers office on the third floor of the building, this would be regarding your test scores._

I knocked lightly on the door and Roger told me to come in. "You wanted to see me?" I asked opening the door. Inside it was Mello and Near, and I was really hoping that they weren't going to listen in on our conversation.

"Here is todays test scores," He said handing me the sheet of paper. I quickly scanned it and saw that, of course, Nears name was first. I was slightly shocked to find that Mello was second on the list, and he was followed by Matt. I scanned further down to find that Jacent was thirty-one, and I was last. Dead last.

I gave the list back and sighed. "I think you'll be needing a tutor, and I have asked these two to do it." Roger added with a smile.

I looked at the two boys in horror. Tutors? There had to be some other way.

**So I do know that it is Monday... but I HAVE been writing it BEFORE this week, I just wanted to take Monday to edit it. Then again, apparently the week goes S, M, T, W, T, F, S, so i guess i failed you guys.**

**Mello: I am NOT tutoring her.**

**Me: We'll see.**

**Mello: Screw you.**

**Me: Maybe later.**

**Mello: Gross!**

**Me: Whatever, goodbye Mello. -sends to censor land-**

**So i apologize for the lateness and partial crappy-ness of this chapter, thank you all for reviewing.**

**I think i have a bit too much to do here. Ive got like ten reviewers to thank and comment on. Well, here goes.**

Christy228 - I hope Mellos reaction was satisfactory :)

xxyangxx2006 - I do eventually plan to make these longer, I just need to go to Lazy People Anonymous to cure my addiction to being lazy.

Mikila94  
- Oh and am i aware of this. To me? It gets annoying. Sometimes i think i take TOO long to get them going. It took me to the 19th chapter last time to get them to kiss. Jeez. I am a slowpoke.

Greenkittenkid4 x2  
- It is okay, we are all a little bit sadistic... heheheh seeing people have misery and pain! XD Sorry this update was NOT very soon.

ILooovesToushirouHitsugayax3 I know- CHAPTER THREE! took forever! I hope its enjoyable, and yes, I lurve Shiro Hitsugaya too!

.Username - This update was NOT soon, and i apologize. Heres a cookie. Also, your username is absolutely wonderful.

Bound-Dreamer - Yes, cliff-hangers ARE annoying. Honestly, that is precisely why i do them. i get satisfaction out of annoying people. :) sorry!

Kaharri  
GAH! OKAY OKAY! I DID! Don' hurt me now! he heh, i hope it was to your liking :)

mima1216 and lastly, Mima. I updated as soon as i could, i guess your review just finally enough to get me to move my lazy butt! Thank you for book-marking, and thank you for finally reviewing! Its nice to know that after you book-marked it you followed up with it... i don't do that a whole lot!

Sorry for the spelling mistakes in those... but i type my thanks to my reviewers how i type in RL, its kind of a taste of my laziness and personality. I personally apologize if it annoyed the heck out of you, but as i said to Bound-Dreamer, i like annoying people.

Much love,

Sastars429

P.S. I promise to update soon! Ive got other reviewers from other stories to apologize to. Yeah, i know, my life would be easier if i updated regularly. 


End file.
